fashion_e_modafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Roberto Cavalli
Roberto Cavalli S.p.A. con sede a Sesto Fiorentino, è un'azienda di abbigliamento italiana, fondata dall'omonimo stilista Roberto Cavalli. Storia L'azienda viene fondata a Firenze nei primi anni sessanta dallo stilista fiorentino Roberto Cavalli. La popolarità per il marchio Cavalli arriva intorno agli anni settanta, quando la scena della moda internazionale si accorge dei suoi celebri patchwork. Nel 1970 sfila a Parigi, presso il Salon du Prêt-à-Porter la prima collezione moda col nome Roberto Cavalli. Segue l'affermazione sulle passerelle italiane. Da metà anni novanta il marchio Cavalli comincia a diffondersi in tutto il mondo, grazie all'apertura di numerose boutique monomarca. La prima è stata quella aperta nel 1994 a Saint-Barthélemy, nelle Antille Francesi, a cui sono seguiti i punti vendita di Saint Tropez, Venezia, Parigi, New York, Milano, Roma, Marbella, Capri, Firenze, Porto Cervo, Seul, Miami, Città del Messico, Las Vegas, Dubai, Istanbul, Taipei, Valencia, Costa Mesa e Forte dei Marmi. Inoltre il marchio è distribuito anche da importanti department store come Selfridges, Saks Fifth Avenue, Harvey Nichols, Bergdorf & Goodman, Neiman Marcus, Harrods e Printemps. Una vetrina di Roberto Cavalli a Las Vegas In breve tempo il marchio viene venduto in più di 50 paesi in tutto il mondo, ed attraverso i due showroom Cavalli: il primo a Milano, in Piazza San Babila 3 ed il secondo a New York al 715 Fifth Avenue. Agli inizi degli anni 2000, Hugh Hefner chiede a Roberto Cavalli di ridisegnare la divisa delle Playboy Bunnies, mentre la rockstar Shakira gli commissiona gli abiti per il suo primo tour mondiale. A gennaio 2002 viene allestita presso il Palazzo Pitti la mostra celebrativa More and more more and more - The looks Roberto Cavalli Wants for You curata da Italo Rota.12, ed il mese successivo Cavalli partecipa alla mostra Men in skirts tenuta presso la Dress Gallery del Victoria and Albert Museum di Londra.2 Il 12 ottobre 2003, Roberto Cavalli ha sfilato guidando un'Alfa Romeo Spider alla testa del Columbus Day Parade di New York City, seguito da 20 modelle alla guida di 20 moto Ducati con in testa un casco firmato Roberto Cavalli3. Il 13 febbraio 2008, Roberto Cavalli è stato ospite del famoso reality show americano che ricerca nuovi talenti per la moda, Project Runway. L'10 dicembre 2009 Roberto Cavalli è stato ospite della trasmissione The Martha Stewart Show, chiamato dalla famosa presentatrice televisiva americana Martha Stewart. Il 6 dicembre 2004 inaugura la mostra Wild Fashion Untamed, organizzata dal Fashion Institute del Metropolitan Museum of Art di New York4. il 21 giugno 2006 Firenze, la sua città natale, gli mette a disposizione Ponte Vecchio per la sfilata della sua collezione uomo per la primavera-estate 2007 e il 30 novembre dello stesso anno riceve a Stoccarda il premio Bambi per essersi distinto con successo nella moda internazionale. Nel 2007 la nota catena di abbigliamento H&M gli chiede di creare una collezione di 45 pezzi. Il 28 maggio del 2008 Roberto Cavalli tiene un discorso all'Università di Oxford, mentre il 1º novembre è stato padrino al Gala dell'Unesco. Nel 2008 Roberto Cavalli ha firmato il design di tre differenti bottiglie della Coca Cola Light in edizione limitata.5 Nell'aprile del 2015 il 90% della proprietà del gruppo è stata ceduta da Roberto Cavalli al fondo italiano Clessidra SGR6.